


The Debt Plan and The Deal That Made It Possible

by Riddleisourking, ThiefOfADHD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex makes horrible choices, Anal Sex, At least john is understanding, Car Sex, Hammy has a degradation kink so thats cool ig, He is the kink master, I guess i should warn y'all that jamilton is end game, It Is Him, Its nothing too gross but insults get him off like you would not believe, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Open relationship but theyre engaged so its like yo, Sex for Favors, Smut, This just in ham also has an exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddleisourking/pseuds/Riddleisourking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Alexander Hamilton needs to get his debt plan through, and the only way he can do that is through Thomas Jefferson. But from the deal he struck with Jefferson, is he sure that he made the best decision he could have? And aside from that, what about John?





	1. Chapter 1

It was his third anniversary with his boyfriend, John Laurens, and where was Alex? He was on his knees under Jefferson’s desk and he nosed at his cock as he licked slow strips up it. His musty scent filled all of his senses and he couldn't help but to moan against him, causing the taller man to chuckle.

“Stop teasing, Hamilton.” Jefferson hissed as he gave his hair a slight tug.

Now, one might wonder how got into this situation and how he could do this to his faithful, loving boyfriend but to him, it was more of a ‘he couldn't say no to this’ dilemma and besides, he wasn't doing it just to do it. Jefferson had promised to help his debt plan and let it pass if he did it.

 

* * *

 

 

It all started after the Valentine’s Day office party, one which Alex was left alone at because John had had work to go to but it wasn't like he didn't have any friends to hang around with. Well- he had Lafayette but that was about it.

From across the room, he could see Jefferson and he was talking heatedly to Madison about something. Probably about how ‘shitty’ his debt plan was but what would he know? He wouldn't even put any other debt plans out there on the floor and no matter how many times Alex changed his own, Jefferson and Madison vetoed it right away. It was frustrating.

“Alex,  _ mon coeur _ !” Lafayette, his best friend and the foreign consultant that Washington had hired on two years ago called.

“Laf, how is Valentine’s Day treating you so far?” He asked wryly as his attention shifted away from Jefferson and to his favorite mocha-skinned Frenchman.

“Ah,  _ comme ci, comme ça _ .” He waved his hand and gave a light-hearted smile. “I see you haven't- how you say, sent Thomas to the guillotine yet.” 

Alex scrunched his face up and he lightly pushed at Laf’s shoulder, “Someone's being morbid today. Did Herc not send you a card?” He teased.

A dark look appeared over Lafayette's face and Alex gulped, “Yes, yes he did.” He said stiffly.

Alex glanced around the room, spotted a flute of champagne and he smiled as he took a few steps back and then made his brave escape to the table and downed the nearest flute quickly. He loved Laf and all but he really didn't want to get in the middle of a fight between him and Herc.

“Well, well, well, what are you doing over here, Hamilton?” 

Alex looked up and he glared at the smug smirk that made up the face of his self-proclaimed rival, “Fuck off, Jefferson.” He huffed as he gripped another flute.

“And let you get shit-faced over here so you can run home to your boyfriend? Not a chance. Besides, I wanted to discuss something with you. Namely, your debt plan.” Thomas took the flute from him gently, setting it aside. “And although you’d probably be more willing to do what I want us to agree on if you were drunk, I need you sober so that you fully understand and are willingly making the decision.”

“Look, you know my debt plan is fantastic, you're just too preoccupied with the South to see reason.” He spat out as he reached for another flute but he only ran his thumb over the rim in slow circles that comforted him. “And what exactly are you talking about?”

Thomas dipped down close to Alex, “I’ll sign for your debt plan to go through, but you’ll have to work for it.” He whispered into his ear.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he shuddered, “And that includes you getting Madison to talk to me about it too?” He asked with a frown.

“As far as Madison goes, he doesn’t realize how much work you’ll actually be doing,  _ pet. _ ” He chuckled, turning his head and Alex locked eyes with the man. “Besides, since Madison and I are close friends, I wanted to make sure I got him a cut in our deal.”

“Don't call me pet.” He snapped and he eyed him warily. “So, you'll get me a meeting with Madison and you'll sign my debt plan, what do you get out of this?” 

“Well, for starters, I’m not sure what Madison will want out of your deal with him, but you’ll agree to that. As for me.” He smirked darkly. “I get to see you on your knees. For three months. Maybe sometimes on your back.”

Alex's eyes widened in shock and he glanced around surreptitiously before looking back at Jefferson with a glare, “You think I'll cheat on my boyfriend just to get my debt plan through?” He snarled.

“Only if you had no other option. So, do you want your debt plan to go through, or not?”

“I can get it passed without sullying my good name, Jefferson.” He knocked into him as he walked away with a huff. Who did he even think he is? Why would he even assume that he would go that far just for a debt plan? What an idiot.

As the night dragged on, he found himself getting bored of just standing around and making small talk, plus it was about time for John to be getting home, so he called him curiously.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe, are you off work yet?” Alex asked as he fiddled with another flute of champagne.

“Yep, I’m on my way home right now. Just had to pick something up at the store. Are you still at your office Valentine’s day party?”

“Uh, yeah, I'm a little tipsy. Can you come get me?” He asked softly. 

He loved his boyfriend, he really did and his heart ached for John.

“Yeah, of course. I’m not too far away from the building, actually, so I can be there in about two minutes, maybe three.”

“Okay, I'll wait for you out front.” He paused and then added, “I love you, John.” 

“I love you, too, Alex.” And with that, John hung up.

Alex put his phone back in his pocket and he glanced around the room as he sipped at his champagne and his gaze landed on Jefferson. 

Even though Jefferson was back to talking to Madison, he turned to glance over at Alex, and their eyes met and he smirked knowingly at him, turning away again.

Anger flared up and it coursed white-hot in his veins as he turned away from Jefferson and downed his champagne. The bastard was acting like he was hot shit and like Alex couldn't resist him. Fuck him.

He slammed the flute down on a table and left the White House with a huff.

 

* * *

 

 

Right outside the White House, a little ways away from the front entrance, was John’s little car, parked and still running as Alex walked up and stepped in.

“Man, fuck Jefferson.” He sighed as he laid his head on John and his eyes scoped out John's warm, chocolate brown ones.

John smiled at Alex, pressing a small kiss to his head sweetly. “Well, let’s put it this way, why don’t we forget all about whatever Jefferson did and if you’re in the mood, why don’t we instead change that fuck Jefferson into a fuck me.” He caressed his face gently, kissing him sweetly.

Alex's attention was piqued and he smiled genuinely, “We could fuck right here.” He whispered slyly and in the back of his mind, he hoped Jefferson would see them. He blinked at his own thoughts and pushed them into the far back of his mind.

“You’re quite eager, aren’t you?” John chuckled, shutting the car off before pulling the key out of the ignition. “Get in back, but be careful, I have flowers for you back there.”

Alex's face lit up and he quickly scrambled to get in the back and he held up the flowers with a big grin, “How romantic, Laurens.” He teased as he sniffed at the roses and sighed at the fresh scent.

“You think so? I made sure to get them for you.” He climbed in back with him and held him close as he soon started kissing his neck.

Another sigh left Alex and he smirked, “I bet you've been waiting all day to fuck me, huh?” He whispered as he hand found purchase between John's legs and he rubbed him through his pants slowly.

John moaned softly as he shifted closer to him. “I really have been looking forward to it all day.” He whispered, removing his shirt first before shifting Alex into his lap, undressing him eagerly.

Alex watched John as he was undressed, his eyes wandering over John’s face slowly. The blond started kissing his exposed torso as he made his way down to his pants, tugging them off rather quickly. A hand quickly went into the blond’s silky hair, fingers trailing through it softly. Once he felt the warmth of John’s mouth over him, his eyes fluttered shut and he bucked his hips upwards into his mouth instinctively as a low moan fell from his lips.

“You’re so cute when you moan.” John whispered, licking the underside of Alex’s arousal. This was something Alex enjoyed most from John aside from the feel of him inside of him.

After what seemed like both eternity and yet barely scratching three minutes, Alex was greeted with the cold. His eyes flew open and a whine fell from his lips as his eyes went straight to see John rummaging around the dark floor of the car. His hooded eyes locked with the latino’s brown ones after a brief minute, and the other pressed a tantalizing kiss to his inner thigh before finally holding up a bottle of lubricant.

“You came prepared, huh?” He breathed out heavily as he watched him through a lust-filled haze.

“I did. Brand new bottle.” He smirked, kissing his hip lovingly. “I didn’t get more condoms, but I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine. We’ve done this enough times to know that we’re safe with each other.”

“Safe.” He repeated breathily. “I want you so badly, John.” But his mind had switched to Jefferson again and guilt was filling his chest with lead as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes gleam with excitement.

“You have no idea how much I love you.” He whispered, moving Alex to lay down in the back seat as he quickly made way to removing his own pants, opening the bottle in his hands before getting a generous amount out into his hand.

“I love you, too, John.” Alex watched him hungrily as he sat up on his elbows.

“Spread your legs for me.” He kissed Alex’s neck gently, moving to press a lubricated finger into his entrance.

One of his legs moved up onto John's shoulder and his other dangled uselessly off of the leather seat, “It's been awhile.” He winced.

“It really has.” He kissed his cheek, wrapping his free arm around his torso as he made work in moving his finger. It wasn’t too long before he was able to slide a second one into him. “Lube, because you never know when you’re going to end up in a tight spot.” He joked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Alex choked out a sharp laugh and he rolled his eyes at him and that's when his eyes landed on the side mirror and he stiffened up at seeing Jefferson in his car, watching them curiously.

“Babe, what’re you looking at?” John asked softly.

“Jefferson's watching us. Should we give him a show?” He smirked as his eyes darted back to John's eyes.

“Consider it your Valentine’s present.” He smirked back, slipping his fingers out of his entrance as he got more lube, covering his own arousal before carefully pressing into his entrance, a groan leaving him. “God, it’s really been quite awhile.” He whispered, holding him close. “Let me know if you need me to stop.”

A moan left him at the burn but he smiled up at John as he squeezed his ass, “Don't stop.” He whispered. 

“I won’t, I’m non-stop.” He kissed him deeply, pressing deeper into him until he was comfortably seated inside of him. The latino paused, grabbing the underneath of his thigh to pull his leg around his waist as he slowly slid out partially, soon pushing into him again.

A louder moan left Alex, moving his leg from John’s shoulder to join his other one around his waist. His eyes kept fluttering shut, forcing them open to find them locked with the chocolate brown ones above him. His arms wrapped around the other’s neck, moaning out at each movement.

It wasn’t until they finished nearly twenty or so minutes later that Alex turned to see Jefferson’s car had left.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Alex couldn't sleep at all. His mind kept floating back to Jefferson and Jefferson’s offer. Now that he could think straight, he couldn't help but to agree with the benefit of having the Southern’s support on debt plan, something that he was sure to never get from just working. No, Thomas wanted his body. That was for sure.

He shifted and pulled his green blazer on. It was almost 6am and he had to get the work and maybe talk to Jefferson more.

John rolled over in bed and blinked wearily at Alex but Alex just smiled at him, “Go back to bed.” He whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to his nose.

John groaned softly, “Where are you going? Come back to bed.” He yawned as he draped a long arm around his waist.

Alex chuckled softly as he pressed their foreheads together, “Best of boyfriends and best of men.” He cooed.

John smiled and Alex watched forlornly as he rolled over in their bed and taking a deep breath, he got up and prepared himself to meet with Jefferson.

 

* * *

 

 

The office was quiet and he trailed along the long line of offices before pausing in front of one with a golden plate reading, ‘Thomas Jefferson’ on it. 

He took a deep breath and knocked, “Jefferson?” He gritted out,

“It’s open.” He called through, his voice more chipper than the day before at the Valentine’s day party.

Alex paused and steeled himself before opening the door, “If we do this, there will be no ‘me on my back’ for you. That's reserved for John.” He glared at the Southern angrily.

Jefferson smirked at him. “I could tell, considering what you two were up to out front last night.” He shifted, leaning back in his chair. “But alright, I’ll take it as that. Close the door and get under the desk, you start now.”

A dread filled Alex's chest and he looked out into the hall. It wasn't too late, he could back out and go home to John, his loving boyfriend. But America needed this, so he closed the door and walked his way up to Jefferson’s desk and he dropped to his knees in front of him and he gazed up at him with a huff.

“So, we’re doing this.” He whispered under his breath as his hands shakily took Jefferson’s cock out of his pants and he pressed a few kisses down his dick and his tongue swiped out to catch the beads of precum that welled up from his tip.

Jefferson smirked, letting out a small moan as his hand slid into his hair, looking down at him. "Proper place for you, Hamilton. Right on your knees, sucking my dick."

A shiver passed through him at the degrading comment and to his horror, he could feel himself growing hard as he gazed back up at Jefferson fiercely, "Fuck off." He murmured as he pumped his cock slowly before closing his mouth around him and he hollowed his cheeks out as he sucked at his tip.

A low moan left Jefferson and he tugged at Alex's hair. "Glad to see you can actually use that mouth for something useful." He bucked his hips a bit. "Jesus, now I know why your boyfriend is still with you. Who would've thought?”

A small noise left him and he held Jefferson’s hips down roughly as swirled his tongue along his slit and circled his head with a small moan that sent vibrations up his dick and his eyes fluttered shut finally.

"Holy shit." He whispered, tugging at Alex's hair again. "How the hell did he get you to shut up long enough to train you how to give good head?"

Another moan left him and he rutted against Thomas's leg as he sank further down on him until he hit the back of his throat and tears sprang to his eyes from his gag reflex, so he pulled back a bit before ramming him into the back of his throat once more.

"Oh God-" He moaned loudly, tossing his head back as he moved his leg against Alex's crotch. "Oh my God, is this actually turning you on? Sucking a dick that's bigger than your own?" He laughed.

A needy whine left him before he could stop it and he continued to rut against his leg as he pulled off of Jefferson and a thin line of saliva connected him to his dick but he knocked it away and pumped him quickly with a defiant glare, "Shut up, Jefferson." He worked his sore jaw a bit before going back to sucking at his head with a groan.

Jefferson snorted. "Oh you love it. Don't even deny it, considering that you're humping my leg like a dog. What do you even like, anyways? The hair tugging? The dick in your mouth? Oh, wait-" He got cut off by his own moan. "Maybe it's feeling dirty, knowing you're being used just to get your debt plan through. Like a little slut."

Alex came in his pants with a shudder and he moaned loudly on his dick before pulling off of him and he dipped his head down to give kisses and sucks to the underside of his dick slowly.

Jefferson smirked, stroking Alex's hair gently. "Now I know how to fuck with you while you work. I'm so gonna use this whenever you get out of hand, make sure to put you in your place."   
  
Alex's eyes flitted up to Jefferson’s own and he glared, "The hell you will." He hissed angrily as he shifted uncomfortably on his knees and he sighed as he took him into his mouth again and rammed him against his throat hard.

Jefferson gripped Alex's hair tightly. "Oh hell yeah I a-" He bucked against him with a moan as he came in his mouth, shuddering as he slowly relaxed, panting heavily. "You're going to fix my pants for me, dipshit." He grumbled.

He swallowed around him audibly and he huffed as he tucked him back into his pants, "John doesn't need to know." He whispered as he straightened his pants out before slowly standing up.

"He won't know. Nobody will know." He smirked. "Remember, three months of this and I'll get your debt plan through."

"How often?" He grabbed a kleenex and wiped his face off with a sigh.

"Once a week, twice if you start being a little shit to me." He raised an eyebrow. "That way you don't have to see me more often than you have to. But it'll shut you up for awhile."

Alex glared at him and huffed, "Fine. I have to go, some of us have real jobs, you know."

"Don't tell John Adams that, he's real sensitive about his position." He smirked. "Oh, and the next time you have sex with John, remember me."

Alex paled for only a moment before he stormed angrily out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him hard.

 

* * *

 

 

A quick change of jeans and he was ready for the cabinet meeting that morning.

“Mr. Secretary of Treasury, how kind of you to join us.” Washington greeted from his place at the top of the table as he walked in with a big blue folder containing his debt plan in its entirety in it.

“Yeah, I'm sorry for running late. I spilled coffee on my jeans.” He explained as he set his blue folder down in his usual spot and he sat down but not before letting his eyes wander over to Jefferson. 

Jefferson smirked, drinking his coffee. "Must've been one big spill to make you late for a cabinet meeting." He taunted.

Alex narrowed his eyes on him and he scoffed a bit, "Fuck off." He rubbed at his sore jaw with a frown.   
  
Washington paused as he glanced between the two of them with a questioningly look, "Right... Hamilton, do you have anything to propose to us?"   
  
He shot straight up with his blue folder, "Yes, sir." He stepped into the front of the room and surveyed the entire cabinet with a serious look. "National debt has never been higher and I have a new plan, if we just raised the taxes on imported goods, then it will go a long way in securing us into a financial position that is deemed acceptable."

Jefferson gave him a fixed look, raising an eyebrow. "And what will it do in shorthand? What immediate benefits does it have?"

"It'll help decrease the debt. This will help us, how can you not see that?" He asked, frustrated. Jefferson never agreed with him and he was fooling himself to think that he would now on even on this solid of a plan "We as the government need to assume state debts and sell bonds with interest to get investors interested in it. A national bank is what we need."

He pursed his lips. "You're talking all about long term positives, but you haven't even mentioned anything immediate. And you're positive that a national bank will work?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the national bank will be modeled after Britain's and it'll help us have a more stable method of currency." He licked his lips as he slammed his hands down on the table, "Do you even have any ideas to propose or are you just a fan of turning down mine?" He bit out angrily.

Jefferson chuckled, getting up. "I've heard enough. Washington, mind booking a follow-up meeting. I'm going to my office to review Hamilton's debt plan, see what could be done to see this through." He took his folder, gently tapping it on Alex's head before striding out.

He couldn't believe his ears and he followed him out quickly, "You're really going to look over it?" He asked urgently.

“Yeah, I’m a man of my word Hamilton.” Jefferson smirked, ruffling his hair gently. “By the way, next week I’m going to be going to Virginia to visit some family, so make sure to stop by my office before I leave.” He winked. “And I’m going to email you my corrections on your debt plan!”

A disgusted look came over his face and he huffed, “Fine. I have things to do.” He brushed past him and went straight to his office. He did have things to do and those things were typing a very long and a very strongly worded letter about what a prick Jefferson was.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, he was making a pot of beef bourguignon for himself and John and he was humming softly as he stirred it gently before turning it on a simmer and he poured himself a glass of the unused wine and sipped it as he waited for John to get home.

John came in not too long after that, sighing loudly as he flopped down onto the couch. “Hammy!” He called, refusing to lift his head from the couch. “Hammy I need you!”

Alex chuckled and he grabbed the bottle of wine and walked around to the couch and sat down, “Hey, hon, I'm making your favorite.” He teased as he offered him a glass of wine. “Did you have a hard day?”

“Mhm.” He took the glass, drinking it slowly as he shifted to lay closer to him. “Some lady started yelling at me about feminism and calling me a misogynist just because I was a guy.” He groaned, burying his face into Alex’s lap.

“Wow, really?” He gently threaded his fingers through John's hair gently but his heart wasn't in it. He still felt guilty about sucking Jefferson off. “What did you do?”

“Well, I told her that she was being misandrous, and then she asked me what the word meant and if I was trying to ‘mansplain’ myself out of a situation. So I called her an idiotic cunt and she stormed off. Oh, then she threw her shoe at me.” John rolled over, smiling at Alex gently.

“Damn, John, you're pretty reliable with the ladies.” He teased as he gazed down into his eyes and the guilt was just eating him up and he bit down on his lower lip. “I- we need to talk, John.”

He slowly sat up, looking at him worriedly. “I- of course. What about?” He took his hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. “Is something wrong, Alexander?”

He flinched at the use of his name and he looked away as he squeezed his hands back and sighed shakily, “Well, you see-”

“Oh God, you didn’t find it, did you?” He asked, cutting him off almost immediately.

“What, no- Find what?” He asked worriedly as his eyes snapped back to John.

“Well, I mean, if you didn’t find it then I guess it doesn’t have to do with that, so we’re good.” He whispered, his eyes gazing into his own. “Anyways, you were saying?”

“Jefferson offered to help pass my debt plan.” His voice came out barely above a whisper and he couldn't tear his eyes from John's. 

“Well, isn’t that good?” He asked, scooting closer to him. “Did he ask for something in return? It’s nothing bad, is it?” He swallowed, squeezing his hands again.

“He asked… He asked me to sleep with him.” He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and he was trembling. John was going to leave him at this rate and he wouldn't even blame him. “I sucked him off in his office today.”

“I-” His hands started shaking as tears filled his eyes, swallowing hard. “Was it only just a one time thing? It’s not going to happen again?” A sob left him as he squeezed tighter, lowering his head.

“John…” Tears fell down his face at a steady pace and his throat felt like it was closing up as he moved closer to him. “He said… he said three months. I have to do it for three months and once or twice every week.” He swallowed hard and blinked back a few tears as he buried his face into his shoulder. “I'll understand if you want to leave me.”

“N-No.” He whispered, hugging him tightly as hot tears fell onto his neck and shoulder, soaking into his shirt. “I’m not- I- I can’t leave you. I love you.” He took a shaky breath, choking on it as he pulled him to look at him. “I’m not going to leave. You- you were honest.”

“But I cheated on you and I'll keep doing it just to pass a damn debt plan that isn't guaranteed to work.” He looked at John, horrified. “What if it doesn't even work? It'll all be for nothing.”

“Tomorrow, I’m going to come with you and we’re going to talk to Jefferson together. We’re not going to let him screw you over just for his own sick enjoyment.” He pulled him into his chest, stroking his hair gently. “I love you so much.” He whispered. “Marry me.”

His eyes widened in shock and he pulled away just enough to gaze into John's eyes, “What? But, I- you… I cheated. Why aren't you angry at me?” 

“I guess you can say I’m still in shock.” He cupped his cheeks gently. “Alex, will you marry me?” He asked, moving to press his forehead against his.

“You're not thinking right, John. I cheated on you and I will keep doing it for three months. Do… do you want an open relationship?” He asked softly. 

“I-” He went quiet, swallowing audibly as he slowly nodded. “But I want it closed again once the Jefferson thing is done.” He whispered, taking his hands tightly again. “It’ll only be three months.”

He nodded quickly and he kissed John hurriedly and hugged him tightly, “I'm so sorry.” He whispered into his hair.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” He whispered, hugging him back just as tightly. He sat there for a minute, steadying his breathing. “Did Laf tell you? About him and Herc?”

“Wh-what happened?” He swallowed hard as he moved and sat on John's lap and downed a glass of wine quickly.

“Herc proposed, they’re getting married, Alex.” He held him close, downing his own glass of wine.

“Do you think we’ll be able to do that?” He asked softly as he gazed at him and he released a shaky breath. “Get married someday or do you think this will haunt us too much? What if you don't want me after it's all over?”

“I’m almost certain we’ll be able to get married someday.” He promised, taking his hand before kissing it. “We’ll be able to get married.” He stroked his hair gently and smiled. “I have a ring for you, do you want to see it?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” He whispered as he searched his eyes worriedly for a moment before moving off of him. “Can I wear it?”

“Of course you can wear it.” He smiled, getting up as he held a hand out to him. “Here, follow me.”

He took his hand right away and stood up with a big smile on his face. Somehow, he knew things would be alright between them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity dog  
> Alex keeps sucking Jefferson’s schlong 
> 
> But what else is new?

At seven in the morning, Alex walked into the office with a smile on his face as he toyed with the ring on his hand. He had just gotten it last night but already he loved it.

“Alex!” Angelica called from her office and he poked his head inside curiously. “When were you going to tell me that you and John got engaged?”

A confused look must have been marring his face because in the next few seconds, she was showing him the Facebook announcement that John had made celebrating the new level that they had taken in their relationship and he smiled as he took his phone out and accepted for the post to be displayed on his own wall. Almost immediately, people started liking and heart reacting it.

A notification popped up:

 

**Aaron Burr has commented on your relationship status.**

 

He clicked the notification and read it curiously.

 

**Aaron Burr:**

_Congratulations._

 

Honestly, he didn't expect anything more from the boring man.

He pocketed his phone again and gave a light-hearted smile to Angelica before continuing his way down to his own office. He had enough time before the next cabinet meeting to catch up on some of his emails and work that he had left to stew yesterday. So, he sat down in his chair and reeled himself in and clicked his email inbox.

**Thomas Jefferson**

Re: Your shit debt plan

He scowled and clicked on the email. What would Jefferson even know about shitty debt plans? The man wouldn't even come up with a better one.

**Thomas Jefferson**

Re: Your shit debt plan

_So, as you can probably tell by the subject line, what I have for you is a few suggestions, and they’re highly suggested edits to your debt plan. Namely, towards the national banking system mentioned in paragraphs 45-52. The file in which I edited the debt plan is linked below. Otherwise, it’s a piece of shit and should be scrapped altogether if not for the fact that I’m curious to see how this actually turns out._

_AlexanderHamiltonsShittyAssDebtPlan.txt_

_See you soon, Hamilton._

_T. Jefferson_

 

Anger wafted through him and he clenched his hands into fists for only a few moments before getting up and against his better judgement, he stormed his way out of his office and into Jefferson’s. He didn't even knock, he just flung the door open right away and it hit the wall behind it hard.

“YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!” He yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him and a quick look revealed the impression of the door’s handle indented into the wall. Whoops.

“Well, good morning to you too, Hamilton.” Jefferson hummed with a smug smirk. “I see you opened your email, considering you came in to scream at me like a toddler who just got told no. Wait, no that wouldn’t work out right, considering you are a toddler.”

“Doesn't that make you a pedophile?” He smirked right back as he slammed both of his hands on his desk hard enough to make a few knick knacks fall off and he leaned in and narrowed his eyes on him. “Debt plan aside because it's absolutely perfect and no revisions need to be made; I told John.”

“That’s good. What’d he have to say?” He asked, leaning back in his fancy chair as he listened. “Sit in my lap while you tell me.”

“Sit in your lap? Yeah, right.” Alex snorted as he leaned away from him and sat down in a chair across from him.

“Washington, I regret to inform you that once again, Hamilton’s debt plan is to be rejected once again. Whether you wish to arrange another cabinet meeting regarding any changes he makes to his plan is up to you, however until then I shall refuse any offers to look over the debt plan to see if I have changed my mind.” He smirked, tapping on his laptop. “This is the very email I send Washington every time I say no to your debt plan. You really only have one option. Sit. In. My. Lap.”

It was an impossible situation and he stiffened up and closed his eyes for a moment before getting up and with barely any lead in his legs. He gravitated to Jefferson and sat down in his lap with a huff. He felt ridiculous. “Happy?” He grunted as his eyes flew over the man’s laptop curiously. It was a nice, sleek, expensive looking one and he was a bit jealous. And all that was on it was Facebook, as well as a message from Angelica.

Jefferson wrapped his arms around his waist after closing the laptop. “So, I heard that you’re engaged. When’s the wedding?” He asked as he set a hand gently onto his thigh.

The wedding? Right, his engagement to John. He still wasn't sure if it was the right course of action for them even now. Especially now.

He took a deep breath and glanced at him, “Undecided. Probably in a year or so.” He frowned. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t, but it is fun to watch everyone gossip and I just can’t sit back and watch everyone talk without placing my input now and then.” He mused and his breath tickled the back of his neck and he shuddered.

“Whatever, can I leave now?” He asked, disgruntled. “My fiancé is going to be coming here to talk to you about our arrangement.”

“Oh, is he now?” He smirked as he played with his auburn locks of hair. “I didn’t know that I was such a catch. Hey, do me a favor and let him know that I’m glad that he taught you how to suck dick so well.”

He glared and jammed his elbow into his ribs sharply, “Don't be an ass to him.”

“Oh, but that’s half the fun! Besides, I’m surprised he asked you to marry him, considering you’re a little slut.” He smirked.

A shudder ran through him and he huffed, “I'm not a slut, Jefferson.” He argued.

“Then what do you call yesterday’s stunt? You hungrily sucking me off, grinding against me like your life depended on it. You fell apart and it was only the first day, Hamilton. Only the first day.” He chuckled. “You’re a filthy little slut, just admit it.”

“I'm not a filthy slut and I only sucked you off for my debt plan, so don't get off acting all high and mighty.” He hissed but his dick was throbbing in his pants from the degrading words and he shifted.

“But Hamilton, I’m not the one getting off.” He smirked, groping his dick through his pants. “Like I said, you’re a filthy slut. A dirty, disgusting little slut. And you like it.” He whispered, squeezing him.

A needy whine escaped him and he arched into Jefferson’s touch as he bit down on his lower lip, “Fuck off.” He whispered.

“No, I don’t think I will. Not while I have you so hot and bothered like this. What will the others think? Discovering this kink of yours? Surely they’d see you and start calling you out on it like the whore you are. Oh, but you’d love it, wouldn’t you? You’d love to be called names and told that you’re dirty. You’d get off on it.” He unbuttoned his pants, sliding a hand down into them before stroking him. “You wouldn’t be able to keep your cool when everyone knows what a filthy bitch you are.”

He shifted further into Thomas and his eyes fluttered shut at his touches, “You don't know anything about me.” He whispered as he gripped the arm of the chair tightly.

“I know plenty to be able to say that you’re a little bitch. You’re so fucking nasty, Hamilton, you’re nasty and you love it.” He sped up his hand as a choked noise fell past Alex's lips and he shifted, the growing arousal in Jefferson’s own pants soon poking him.

“You're getting off to this. To me.” Alex laughed shakily as he spread his legs instinctively as he got closer to his release. “Why did you offer me this deal? Are you in love with me? Is that why you want to fuck and touch me?”

Thomas huffed as he squeezed him a bit roughly, stroking him faster. “Shut up. Just shut the fuck up for once in your goddamn life, Hamilton.” He snapped, hiding his face.

“It must've hurt knowing that I accepted John's proposal, huh?” He smirked giddily as he ran his hand over Thomas's own and he felt a jolt from the contact and it was hard to keep talking but he did. “It must hurt to know that you'll only be able to have me this way.”

Jefferson removed his hand from his pants, shoving him off his lap and onto the ground. “Either suck me off or get the fuck out of my office.” He snapped, turning away from him.

Alex searched Thomas's face for a moment before moving in between his legs, “You know what the funny thing is?” He asked as he pulled his dick from his pants slowly and pumped it.

“No, what is it?” He sighed shakily, tilting his head back slightly as a small moan left him.

“Three years ago, before I got together with John, I was in love with you.” He said softly as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell on him. “It was a pitiful unrequited thing and Laf laughed at me and tried to set us up but you were an ass whenever I went to ask you out.” He took him into his mouth right away to avoid having to answer any questions

“So you avoided telling me.” He whispered, bucking his hips slightly even as he tried to hold himself down. “No wonder you eventually said yes. If you didn’t have feelings for me still, then you would’ve said no and left it at that.” He moved his hand to rake through his hair gently. “Now, have you told that to John? Or just me?”

He pulled off of him with a pop and he rubbed his cheek against his dick gently as he gazed up at Thomas, “Only you and Lafayette know about my feelings toward you and who's to say they still exist?” He challenged.

“Well, you’re down there basically loving on my dick after I called you a filthy whore and gave you a sloppy handjob. If you didn’t still have feelings, you’d probably had fixed yourself up and finished yourself off in the bathroom. You’re staying, though.” He murmured. “Oh, and for the record, I did find it pretty hot that you were humping me like a bitch in heat yesterday.”

He settled a glare on Thomas as he kissed his way up his dick and licked the precum off of him slowly without looking away from his eyes, “This doesn't change anything, I'm still going to marry John.” He carefully rutted against his leg again and a whine fell from his lips as he took him back into his mouth and his tongue swirled around him.

“I know, but it’ll be me on your mind every time you lay with him.” He whispered, his breathing shaky as a moan left him.

Alex’s eyes flitted up to Thomas and after a few minutes, he pulled off and stood up as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn't just stopped mid-blow job.

He moved, fixing his own pants as he looked away from him. “Send Laurens into my office when he gets here, but I do not wish to see you back in here for any reason whatsoever for a week. Understand?” He murmured.

Alex paused and he looked off to the side for several minutes before looking back at Thomas, “I was going to ask you to fuck me but alright.” He straightened himself up and headed towards the door.

“Wait, you were?” He asked, getting up before quickly following him.

Alex turned around and he squinted at him for a moment, “Well, it depends. I'll let you fuck me if you tell me the truth.” He closed the distance between them and he pressed his hand over where Thomas’s heart laid. “Do I make your heart beat fast? Do I make you shiver with every touch that I give you? Do you lose your breath every time that I walk into a room?” He searched his eyes carefully, looking for any sign of affection in them. And in the dark eyes filled with love and sincerity, he found his answer.

“If you were to have asked me that three years ago, I would’ve given you the exact same answer I’m going to give you right now.” He swallowed hard. “I’ve felt my heart skip beats every time you talk about your plans. I find myself thinking back at times where you get enraged and think about how passionate you can be. I almost choke on my own breath from seeing you work hard to achieve what you want.” He moved, taking his wrists gently. “You’re a storm, Hamilton. You’re a storm that I seem to can’t stop chasing.”

Alex felt his own breath leave him and John's face popped into his mind and he swallowed hard, “I'm getting married.” He whispered. “I'm getting married and we can't be together. This can't happen.”

“I understand.” He whispered back, looking at him calmly. “But you need to do what you think is right. Even if it hurts someone.” He gently let go of his wrists, stepping back.

He turned around and he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and released it, “I'm getting married but every time that I kiss John, every time I lie in his arms, every time he fucks me, I think of you.”

“Alexander, do you love him?” He asked softly, using his first name for once. And the usage sent a jolt down his spine.

“He's loyal, funny, and he has a really nice charm going for him.” He offered as he wrapped his arms around himself. “He's really good at listening to my problems and helping me find solutions. He's a great friend.”

“But do you _love_ him? Or do you just love the idea of him?” He asked, stepping closer to him. “Or is it something else entirely?”

“I was lonely and down in the dumps when I met him. At first, it was just about fucking and that helped me feel a bit better but I think… I think I was only in love with the idea of him, of how happy we could be together but you… you were always there in the back of my mind.” He sighed shakily. “The what ifs, the could haves, and the should haves killed any way of me returning John's feelings and I shouldn't have let it continue for as long as I did.”

“Tell him. Tell him the truth. Tell him everything.” He moved closer, slowly sliding his arms around him. “He’s going to get hurt eventually, so it’s best to do it now before you end up making it harder on the both of you.”

“It's going to hurt him a lot, Thomas.” He tried his first name out on his lips and he decided that he liked it. “I don't know…”

“Alexander, have you ever loved him? As a lover, as a companion, as your other half?” He pulled him a bit closer. “Whatever the answer to that is, think back to ask yourself if you still have those feelings for him now. Then ask yourself, do you love him, or do you love someone else.” He took his hand slowly, squeezing it gently. “There’s a reason why I’ve been single for as long as you’ve been with John, and that’s that exact reason.”

He finally turned around and he searched his face for the longest time before looking away, “I don't know. I only felt bad about cheating on John for a day and how messed up is that? And in the end, I think I was only scared of cheating because it would mean losing his friendship.” He tugged at a loose string in his sweater and sighed as he finally looked up at Thomas. “I'm in love with you. I'm in love with that fake confidence that you wield around like it's some kind of sword that'll protect you. I'm in love with the way your eyes spark during our disagreements. I'm in love with your ridiculous fascination with French culture. I'm in love with you even when you're at your worst and this all scares me. I never once thought that I could be capable of this kind of love, that's why I pour myself and everything I am into my writing. It's because it's the only way that I feel that I can truly express my emotions and true self and damn, what a train wreck both of those things are.”

He stepped closer to him, leaning down so that their faces met up directly before pressing their foreheads together and he let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t know what I want more, to tell you that I love you or to just kiss you.” He whispered, pulling him close to himself. “But I think asking you to stay here with me would be the best thing for both of us.” He caressed his face, a small smile sitting on his lips. “You have my number, when you and John talk, I need you to call me as soon as you’re able to.” He pulled away slowly, diving down quickly as he pressed a deep loving kiss to his lips.

Alex groaned softly against his lips and pulled him closer by his blazer as he kissed him back desperately. He wasn't sure exactly when they would be able to do this again, so he put everything that he was into the kiss and Thomas, in return, held him close and their lips moved desperately against one another until he finally pulled away.

“I'll call you.” He promised as he searched the dark eyes of his lover for a moment before turning around and heading out of his office. Thomas was right; he had to tell John.

 

* * *

 

That night, Alex slipped into the apartment that he shared with John with anxiety overpowering him every step of the way. He was going to tell John and then comfort him-

John was pacing in their living room and Alex peeked in on him curiously. It looked like he was rehearsing a speech of his own. Huh.

“John?” He called warily as he stepped into the living room and he watched the taller man jump in shock but he made a quick recovery and hurried over to him.

“Alex!” John hugged him tightly and he gently returned it and patted his back.

“John-”

“Uh, Alex, we need to talk. I think we’re rushing this relationship a bit too fast.” He said earnestly.

Alex blinked slowly and a smile slowly crossed his face, “Uh, actually, I was going to say the same thing, along with the fact that we should probably break up.” He took John's hands and he searched his face carefully. “I think we both know that this isn't really working out. We hardly see each other and when we do, it's mostly filled with us fucking.”

“Alex…” John murmured softly.

“No, I have to… I have to get this off my chest,” He took a deep breath and sighed. “You're the greatest boyfriend that anyone could ask for but I think we both would be better off separated but in a way that we could hopefully still be friends.”

“Alex.” John tried again.

“And I know what you're thinking, I'm an asshole for pulling this out of my ass now but I think I've only ever been in love with the idea of you and-”

“I'm seeing someone.” John spoke up.

Alex froze and he looked at him, confused, “What?”

“Well, open relationship and all… I met someone and we’re really hitting it off so far. I think we should break up too.” He smiled sadly.

Alex searched his eyes for a moment before pulling the ring off and giving it to him, “Thank you for being understanding.” He smiled genuinely as he messed up his honey blond curls teasingly.

“No problem, now, why don't you go talk to Jefferson about how you're single now?” He asked slyly.

Alex's face turned beet red and he groaned softly, “As great as that sounds, I think a nap is calling my name.” He turned his back on John and halfway to their bedroom, he glanced back at him curiously. “You can still sleep in the same bed as me, if you want.”

“Uh, actually, I was planning on staying the night at my boyfriend’s place.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, right, huh. Hey, what did you and Thomas talk about today when you went to go see him?” He leaned against the door frame tiredly.

“Well, we talked about how good you are at using your mouth and I punched him in your honor when he let slip that you were a slut. No biggie.” He smirked wryly.

“Oh god, yeah, I'm going to bed. Night, Laurens.” He padded his way to their bed and the moment his head hit his pillow, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn't end up getting to the office until about nine that morning, this was out of character for Alex, seeing as he was usually the first one in the office and the last one to leave but he was dreading seeing Thomas. He couldn't be one hundred percent sure that the man hadn't changed his mind about wanting him and the what ifs were killing him. But they also were enough to propel him forward and to Thomas’s office. There was a light on, so he pushed the door open and popped his head in.

“Did someone call for a fresh delivery of a can of whoop ass?” He asked in false bravado as he stepped in and sat down in the chair across from his desk right away.

Thomas sat there looking as gorgeous as ever and he was typing away on his laptop quickly before slowly looking up to face Alex. “Depends, did someone talk to John?” He raised an eyebrow, barely moving his jaw which had a nice dark purple bruise on it.

He couldn't help but to smile gleefully at the sight of it and he moved over to the Southern and dropped to his knees, “Maybe someone did.” He mused as he unzipped his pants slowly. “Maybe someone wants to tell me why they called me a slut in front of John?” He dipped his head down and mouthed at him through his boxers, leaving a wet stain as he did so.

“It slipped, we were talking about you and I brought up that you liked being called a slut. The next thing I knew I had a fist hit me in my face. You should’ve been there, Angelica came in and started putting makeup on me.” He chuckled, slowly stroking his hair as he relaxed against his mouth, slowly growing hard.

He hummed softly as his eyes darted up to Thomas’s, “I told John, I'm single now. Imagine that?” He whispered as he pulled him from his boxers and he pressed soft sucks along him.

“Yeah? So what did he say when you told him the truth?” He smiled down at him, his eyes soft and glistening as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

“He found someone else and they really hit it off. So, yeah. We broke up amicably and here I am.” He whispered as he took him in his hand and guided just his head into his mouth and he gave him a hard suck.

A low moan came from him just loud enough to cause him to cover his mouth, and he gripped his thigh gently to keep him from thrusting into his mouth before he was ready. “I’m half determined to ask you to- to lock the door, but you’re such a fi- filthy whore that you’d probably like it if someone were to walk in and see us.” He gasped out in a slightly shaky voice.

A moan of his own left him as he imagined someone - probably the ever sickly James Madison - walking in on them and he grew hard in his pants from just the thought. James would probably talk to Thomas about something regarding the religious freedom statute in Virginia that the two had been working on. All the while, he would be sucking Thomas off and doing his best to keep quiet as he fucked his mouth and used him. He dug his fingernails into Thomas’s thigh sharply and he enthusiastically swallowed around him as he bobbed his head.

“Fuck-” He moaned louder, shifting his thigh into his hand and he gripped his auburn hair tightly. A moan left Alex in result. “You- God- do you like thinking about someone catching us?” He asked, swallowing as he tugged his head closer to him.

A whine left him and he pulled off of him with an audible ‘pop’, “Fuck me.” He whispered, his voice came out ragged and he squeezed Thomas’s thigh tightly. The squeeze caused his cock to twitch in Alex's hand and he grinned as a moan left Thomas.

“Remove your pants, I can either clear off my desk or you can ride me, your choice.” His voice quivered as he looked at him with lust-blown eyes and Alex felt his own dick twitch as he stood up and loosened his tie.

“I want you to fuck me on your desk like the whore I am.” He whispered as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and he tossed it off to the side.

Thomas watched him as if dazed and soon, he got up and started taking things off his desk and he carefully set his laptop and important papers down on the ground. He didn't really see the practicality of this, considering that they'd probably up stepping on them after they were done but he kept quiet.

The second the desk was cleared however, Thomas shoved Alex onto it and a moment later, he desperately slammed his lips against his as he loosened his own tie and unbuttoned his own shirt, his pants and boxers lamely slipped down his legs and to his ankles, where they were trapped.

Alex struggled for only a moment before he finally managed to chuck his own pants off and his boxers followed soon afterwards, “I want this, I want you so much.” He whispered as he searched his face desperately. “Do you have any lube? Condoms?”

He nodded, kissing down his neck eagerly as he opened his desk drawer, fumbling around inside before handing him the mostly used bottle and a wrapped up condom. For a moment, Alex wondered what Thomas had been doing lately but he pushed the thought away and concentrated back on him. “Mind opening the condom for me?” Thomas asked, closing the drawer as he opened the bottle, coating his fingers with the lubricant inside before setting it next to them as he pressed a finger into his entrance. Reflexively, Alex clamped down around him before eventually relaxing.

Then he tore open the tin foil package and handed it to Thomas as he made himself comfortable on the desk, or as comfortable as one could on such a hard surface.

“Thank you, gorgeous.” He hummed, pressing a second finger into his entrance as he used his free hand to roll the condom on himself. He lifted Alex’s leg to wrap it around his waist, pausing before pressing a tantalizing kiss to his thigh, soon letting the legs journey continue. Soon, his fingers slid out of his entrance and he moved, pressing into him, watching as he did so. “Here’s the smart thing about condoms, always get the ones that are lubricated.” He gazed at him gently, sliding in until he found himself seated fully in him, where he stopped. “You okay?”

Alex was more than okay, he was gripping the edge of the desk tightly to be sure but he was most definitely okay and he smirked up at him, “Yeah, I'm fine, Thomas.” He whispered as he ran his hand slowly up his mocha chest and he swallowed hard as he reflexively squeezed down around him as he shifted. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m more than okay.” He whispered, kissing him slowly as he pulled out, thrusting back into him as he started moving.

The office was soon filled with nothing but gasping moans, cries, and the sound of the desk creaking under their conjoined weight and neither Alex nor Thomas tore their eyes from each other as they made love.

 

* * *

 

_Bonus: James’s POV, kind of_

 

Later that day, James stepped into the office of his best friend and his eyes wavered as they took in the mess that was Thomas’s office but the other didn't really seem to care about the state of his office at the moment, if the way he was tapping away at his laptop was anything to go by. And James was still reeling from the last cabinet meeting that they had had that meeting where Thomas nor Alex yelled at each other. He figured that something must have been wrong, so he had bought a fruit basket and he sat it on Thomas’s desk, that looked cracked. Weird.

“So, another fight with Hamilton, I take it?” James asked as he coughed into his handkerchief.

A smirk filled Thomas’s lips as he looked at James. “You could say that.” He mused knowingly. “I still need to put things back together, but I think I might need to fix my desk.”

“Your desk? And I got a weird email from you.” He shifted and sat down in the chair across from his desk. “You want me to meet with Hamilton to discuss his debt plan?”

“Yes, that email.” He sat back in his chair, wincing slightly. “I’ve decided that we’re going to push the debt plan through. Keep him out of our hair for awhile.”

“You and I both know that it won't benefit anyone except for Hamilton.” He crossed his leg and his eyes flicked down to the ground and he was surprised to see a pair of shoes peeping out from under Thomas’s desk and the way they were positioned- someone had to be under the desk. He straightened up in his chair uncomfortably and pretended to not notice, “Does he have something on you?”

The flush that filled Thomas’s face said it all. “Maybe.” He mumbled, shifting slightly. “Let’s just say, I’m using his debt plan to keep him quiet. But I’m making him work for it. He’s become my bitch in the office.”

A moan came from under his desk and James’s eyes flicked back down in horror, “Oh my god. Thomas, what the fuck?” He stood up, his face flushing from embarrassment for his friend. “He's under your desk, isn't he?”

Alex poked his head out and looking down, James noticed a bit of cum on the corner of his lips, “Hi, James.” He grinned cheekily.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at James. “Is something the matter, Madison?” He asked, an innocent smile on his face.

James's hands shook for a moment and he looked at Thomas in disbelief, “You're sleeping with him?”

“Do you want the truth, or do you want the detailed truth about how slutty Hamilton actually is?” He asked, leaning forward on his desk.

He noticed a shudder run through Hamilton and he threw his hands up, “Yo fam, I'm out. Peace.” He ran out of the office.

Alex hummed and he gazed up at Thomas gently, “He can run but he will never escape the gay thoughts.” He told him insightfully.

“Exactly.” Thomas smiled, stroking his hair gently. “Are you gonna go back to sucking me off or are you just gonna kneel there with your dick out looking pretty?”

“Well, you see, James just dropped off the most incredible looking fruit basket and that banana is calling my name.” He splayed his hands out in front of him forlornly.

“Alright, but you’re sitting in my lap while you eat it.” He smirked, pulling him off the ground and into his lap, wiping his mouth with his thumb. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Thomas.” He whispered as he moved and kissed him.  


_And all was well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is the most relatable character here, let's be for real
> 
> Edit #72688: you would not believe your eyes if Hamilton lies about having feelings for John and was just covering up his insanely massive crush on Jefferson
> 
> Added just to let you guys know that I'm hip with the memes


End file.
